Probabilities 02: A date with the imouto mode Kotori.
Current day: Someday in December. Part 1 Current location: Tenguu city’s streets He doesn’t know why but his heart is filled with an inexplicable anxiety and guilt that he can’t banish as he silently walked around the almost deserted streets of Tenguu city being bathed by the orange illumination of the setting sun. The breeze cooled him off, as he contemplated what was causing it, but his mind is currently in dissonance that he can’t concentrate on that feeling, perhaps it was due to Miku Izayoi’s confession a few hours ago, that time after she sang a song she uttered the words that will practically make any man very happy—a confession, and his answer to the idol who suffered from psychogenic aphonia that stole her voice, the idol who had a certain hatred of men was…Suddenly he thought of it! Why did he felt like that! It was simple due to the fact that he left his younger sister all day. “Kotori!” Realizing that he was a useless brother for doing it, Shidou Itsuka raced to the streets going to his fairly big house about 20 feet in height. His heart beat faster and faster every moment that had passed as he opened the door and looked around for his beloved younger sister whom of course didn’t almost know how to do household chores since he was the one who’s in charge of it. He got to the living room and found his younger sister sitting at the couch watching, seeing her he sighed in relief but the one thing that this young man didn’t know was it was all the beginning. Kotori slowly tilted her head as if she was a puppet, and of course her ribbons are black which explains her expression. “Kotori! Thank goodness you’re ok!” “Welcome home, Shido.” Kotori replied in a gloomy voice that was icy cold as one can say, which made Shidou tremble. Why is she looking at me like that? It was the question that now surfaced in his mind as Kotori stood with an expression akin of a devil’s, which actually made Shidou tremble in fear again and take a step back due to the intimidation, he’s about to face it, the anger of his little sister whom he left. A few minutes after another furor has appeared in the Itsuka residence. "So you got away early and dated Miku, right?" "Eh? Y-Yeah I did" "Ha! And you didn't even thought about your younger sister!" Part 2 Current Location: Itsuka residence “Seriously Shidou you really left me at home…I hope my brainless and useless Onii-chan learned from this!” Kotori’s loud, thunderous and seemingly angry voice resonated in the house as she stepped on her battered and slowly losing his consciousness older brother who was hit multiple times by his sister, even how many times he plead for her to stop she never did and which caused this situation to appear. Shidou stared at Kotori who a few minutes ago punched him, kicked him as if he was an evil person or an animal being punished by his master nevertheless he thought it was just fit for him since he did left his younger sister alone at home, but thankfully she just got to the family restaurant nearby for breakfast and lunch. He then stare at her and opened his mouth to say sorry. "Sorry Kotori...I left you early...this morning..." He said in a low voice and it seemed that Kotori heard it and removed her foot from his back."T-thanks..." "Hmph! To think I was worrying for you this morning! Haa...you need to pay for this!" "What?" Shidou let out an idiotic voice as he stood staring at his sister who seemed to be asking him for something well of course in pay for what he had done to her, truth to be told he was ready do everything just to appease his younger sister so he resolved himself and convinced himself that no matter what Kotori asks he will do it."haa...looks like I need to do this...ok...I'll do everything you want I promise!" Hearing that, Kotori smiled as if she won something very special and she knew what exactly is the thing she's going to ask for— "haa...Si-s-since y-yo-yo-you-you s-sh-should treat me for dinner!" His younger sister quickly blushed until she had the same color as a tomato, Shidou didn't really understand why Kotori blushed and the same time stuttered as she talked, of course the young man was oblivious that his younger sister was so happy that she can jump in joy! Her heart was filled with happiness as she smiled to Shidou, but as soon as she realized that she looked away as if denying it. Finally another day has come for Onii-chan to be with me alone! Kotori's thoughts circled in this sentence as she got up to the second floor to prepare. Shidou too smiled wryly in happiness seeing his sister like that. Part 3 Current Location: Tenguu city's streets. It was a cold night, the artificial lighting from the stores, street lights illuminated dark streets, a lot of people from all walks of life walked the streets, children with their parents, men and women wearing suits, students having fun was just a few of them, among them there was a particularly noticeable couple that's comprised of a rather petite young girl about 14 years old wearing her cute brown jacket which emphasized her beauty rather than her body and a young man who seemed to be her older brother, he's about 16-17 years in age, wearing also a jacket and a hat. The young girl's expression seemed to be ecstatic and so does the young man. From the view of a stranger they would practically seem to be a couple dating happily but in truth they were siblings though their features were completely different. "U-um, Kotori why are you wearing your black ribbons?" "Why are you asking Onii-chan~?" "Well...It seems that I'm used to seeing you using your black...b-but you're cute with that" Shidou said saying his honest thoughts since he couldn't help but to do so. "hehe...well just f-fo-for a change...I-I specially changed m-my r-ribbons for Onii-chan" She said as she cutely blushed. An awkward silence fell on them as they walked but none of them started to talked and just walked along the way. Along the streets they saw a classic family restaurant, the store's name was in neon lights, a restaurant that they're not familiar with, nevertheless they still entered the restaurant and sat in one of it's comfortable seats. "I-I'll go and order...what do you want?" "Deluxe kids plate!" She answered enthusiastically, but that answer made Shidou frown. "Uh...Kotori? We're not at the local restaurant I'll just go and order you something..." "Muu...Onii-chan~!" Kotori pouted cutely as if she was pleading but Shidou couldnt do something about it so he had no option but to continue. Shidou left Kotori without saying a single word which made Kotori pout more as he take steps to the counter. Kotori used her hand to support her head as she took a glance away seeing what's outside, people, lights, and snow that was the things she saw... A/N: Continuation next time, my time limit's finished fufufufu a sweet december night! And oohhh Kotori's going on dere mode! Something will happen! WHahahahahaha! Category:Fan fiction Category:Browse fan fictions